


Mother, Monster

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [84]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Enemies, Family, Gen, Tragedy, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiaying couldn't protect her daughter, herself, her husband, but she could protect the descendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Monster

Her people had taken the place of her daughter. Jiaying couldn't protect herself (she still shuddered at the scars when she looked in the mirror and at the monster she'd become). She couldn't protect Cal (she'd ordered him harshly to become stronger, hoping he could save himself). But she could protect the descendants, so she had.

Life brought her daughter back to her, the tears and joy of knowing Skye.

But the Kree stone was in SHIELD hands and Skye was choosing SHIELD. Jiaying couldn't protect her daughter, herself, her husband, but she could protect the descendants. So she chose.


End file.
